Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to entering text input and more particularly relates to changing a text input mode during text input.
Description of the Related Art
Information handling devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, etc., may include a text input device that has prediction and/or auto-correct features. The prediction features of a text input device may attempt to predict the word that the user intends to enter while the user enters characters of the word. The auto-correct features of a text-input device may correct any misspelled words or words that are not recognized by the text input device by inserting a predicted word. While these features may be useful, a user may want to change when these features are active. Some text input device may allow a user to manually activate or deactivate these settings, but it may be tedious or cumbersome to do so while the user is entering text.